


Telephone

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Phonelines [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a secret. Yunho doesn't know it; everyone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

Yunho's thinking about the next day's schedule, half-watching Changmin take his solo shots at the same time, when Jaejoong sidles up next to Yunho and throws an elaborately casual arm around his shoulders. "What do you want, Jaejoong?" Yunho asks, immediately suspicious.

"A little birdie told me the most interesting thing yesterday," Jaejoong says, feigning intense fascination with the shoot all the while. His grip on Yunho's shoulder, though, is positively vicelike.

Yunho gives Jaejoong a look out of the corner of his eye. "And what was that thing?"

"Nothing for free, Yunho-yah," Jaejoong says, smug as Yunho's ever heard him. Yunho pretends not to notice that, across the room, Yoochun is leaning into Changmin, Yoochun's arm around Changmin a mirror of Jaejoong's around Yunho. Yunho has a very bad feeling about this.

"What's the price?" Yunho asks despite himself.

When another arm slips around his waist, Yunho nearly jumps a foot. "I'll give you a freebie, Yunho," Junsu says from his other side.

"Your freebies are more dangerous than Jaejoong's sales." Yunho debates his chances of escaping with all his limbs intact if he ducked away from the pair of them now, wonders if the risk might be worth it in the name of preserving what little sanity he has left.

"I'm hurt. But I'll tell you anyway." Junsu smiles. Yunho wonders if he knows how much like a cute shark he looks when he does that. "I may have heard from a very reliable source that our magnae has a crush on a certain someone."

"Oh?" Yunho replies, trying his very best to sound only vaguely interested.

Jaejoong sighs the sigh of the terribly put-upon. "You're just no fun to play with, Yunho. Changminnie has a crush on you. Now go do something about it, or we'll be forced to take matters into our own hands."


End file.
